Episode 46
May Tomorrow Be a Clear Day In the distant past, Saya and Hagi were sitting on a train when she asked him if he still remembered the incident that happened at the Zoo, and whether all these things were caused by her blood. She had thought that Chiropteran like her and Diva weren’t supposed to exist at the first place. Saya had also asked Hagi to promise her something after everything ended between her and Diva. In the present, Solomon is in the state of depression, wondering how he’s supposed to live without Saya. Nathan appears and asks him if he was dumped by Saya, and also if he wanted to see Diva’s kids. Nearby Saya’s apartment, the neighborhood children are playing soccer. While watching them, Saya apologizes to Hagi for all the wounds and painful memories that he had to endure for her. Hagi responds by holding her hand and telling her that he exists for her, and so she should just do what she wants to. Saya reassures him that she only wants to defeat Diva and to fulfill the promise that they had made back then. Regardless of whether she or Diva falls first, it is going to happen soon. Saya apologizes to Hagi again and holds his hand tight, only to be seen by Mao from the balcony upstairs as she waters the flowers. Kai enters the apartment during this, and Mao comments to him that his rival is too strong. Kai doesn’t know what she means, so she brushes off the topic by asking him if he had confessed his love to Saya yet. Stunned by the sudden question, Kai asks her why she’s talking about this since this is not the time to be thinking of such things. Sighing at helpless Kai, Mao asks him to help her go outside to buy some stuff. Upon leaving the apartment, Kai sees Saya and Hagi holding hands at the doorstep. After letting go, Saya greets Kai and Kai quickly says that he is on an errand for Mao. As Kai leaves, Hagi and Saya prepare to enter the apartment. Mao bursts open the door and asks where Kai is. She requests that Saya catch up to him and run the errand with him, giving her a list of feminine stuff that Kai can’t help her buy and also asking Saya to get the money from her purse, which is held by Kai. As for Hagi, Mao wants him to do her a favor, effectively stopping him from following Saya. Hagi is hesitant, but Saya says that it’s alright because Kai is there with her. She catches up with him in the subway and tells him that Mao asked her to accompany him to go shopping. After looking at the list of things that Saya has to buy for Mao, Kai has no choice but to take her along after all. During their conversation, Saya suddenly feels dizzy and starts to fall towards the tracks right as a train is incoming. Fortunately, Kai catches her hand. Meanwhile, at the apartment, Hagi is replacing light bulbs while Mao directs him and Lulu cheers him on. In the other room, Julia and David are holding hands, with Julia telling David that he should have rest quietly for another week. David says that he’s already alright, causing Lewis to joke that David is the David who can’t die and that compared to a hospital’s bed, a military camp’s sleeping bag suits him more. Joel, who is also present, is still concerned of David’s health, but David says that he feels more tired lying in a hospital’s bed. Hearing that, Julia feels somewhat relieved, after all she can’t do anything about it. The conversation is interrupted when Okamura finds something shocking being reported live on the TV. Apparently there was a Chiropteran attack at Brooklyn the night before, which is regarded by the media as people infected by SZN (Sudden Zoanthropy Necrobacillosis?). They had been dealt with by the dispatch of Corpse Corps from the New York City Police Department to restore order at the area. The media reports that the government is currently researching into causes of SZN and announces that SZN is not a contagious disease. It had also been decided that the Corpse Corps would be responsible for dealing with patients of SZN in the future. Upon hearing this, David stands up and says that this could have been Diva’s side’s motive from the beginning. At the White House, the officials are having a discussion with Van Argaino about how this country needs a good enemy, since with enemies the citizens would unite, and thus America would remain as an ideal country. Van Argiano asks if it means that fear and illusion is what America is made of, and the officials respond by telling him that he wouldn’t understand since he is from France. To them, the Chiropterans are their ideal enemies – something that only they can produce and a threat to all mankind that only they can defeat. Van adds that the Chiropterans are products of Cinq Flèches. The officials also mention that across the world, especially in poor areas, the supply coverage of Cinq Fleches food aid has been increasing tremendously; the people who have been consuming such food aid would have the possibility of turning into Chiropteran. Van says that with the need of the Corpse Corps, which are only available in America, not only does America get to gain control within its own country, but also all across the globe. This would mean that the whole world would have to bow down to America for the help of the Corpse Corps, making America the most powerful country in the world. This is a perfect plan accomplished with devilish wisdom. Back at the apartment, David is convinced that this is a well thought plan, with Lewis calling it a great plan of starting the fire oneself and extinguishing it oneself as well. Joel then asks Julia for the chance of people getting infected from the latest data, only to find that 3% of the globe’s population is taking the food aid, out of which 1/10,000 would naturally contract SZN. In short, out of the world’s population of 6.03 billion people, there would be roughly 20,000 people with the potential of turning into Chiropterans, according to Okamura. Lewis thinks that all these might not happen all at the same time, but Julia tells him that they shouldn’t be too optimistic. The key problem could be Diva’s singing. At that time, Diva is out singing in the woods to her twin, cocoon-wrapped babies. Solomon appears with Nathan to see Diva and the next generation of queens. Diva tells him that Amschel helped her give birth to her babies by surgery. Since the next generation has already been born, Nathan tells Solomon that there shouldn’t be any reason for him to fight anymore. However, Solomon claims to have already given his heart to Saya. Nathan thinks Solomon should be more matured in dealing this, but Solomon apologizes and rushes towards Diva, putting his blade at Diva’s neck and telling her to die. During all this, Mao, Lulu and Hagi have been working on the chores around the apartment. After Mao has Hagi and Lulu clean the bathroom, she wonders how things went for Kai and Saya. Those two are actually at a basketball court watching two kids play catch. That scene actually reminds Kai of himself and Riku. He then asks Saya if she wants to rest for a while, and so they headed to the park. There, Kai apologizes to Saya for the harsh things that he said to her when Riku was attacked by Diva at the zoo. He claims that on that day his head was filled with thoughts about Riku, and so he said all sorts of harsh things even when Saya was in just as much despair as he was. Saya thinks that Riku is still in Kai’s memories, though Kai says that it’s not only Riku, but also their father, Irene, Moses, Karman, and all of their comrades – people whom he’ll never forget. Saya vows also never to forget them, but above all that there’s something else that she must never forget: the promise that she made a long time ago. This gets Kai wondering what she is talking about, and he tells her that they should live on up until the end. Saya then holds his hand and tells him that she would never let him die – she would definitely protect him. She feels that Kai is too caring for her and that he should have taken more care for himself since he wounds can’t heal like hers can. She cheers Kai up by saying ‘nankurunaisa’, and then drags him to continue shopping for Mao. The two spend the rest of the day together shopping for dress, eating hot dogs on the bridge, and watching a juggling clown. At a locksmith, Kai finds out that Saya likes pink, so he orders a pink key duplicate. Meanwhile, at Nathan’s place, Nathan sighs at the mess that both Diva and Solomon caused from the fight. Diva goes back inside the house after asking Nathan to clean up before Amschel comes back, leaving Solomon lying motionless on the grass in a pool of his own blood. At Red Shield’s apartment, Mao walks by the living room where Julia is asking everyone if they know what Synchronicity means. David then asks if it’s meant by the theory that Carl Gustav Jung pointed out. After Lewis jokes about ordering a grape pudding to slowly absorb this theory, they resume talking about the details of how such theory would be applied on the cases of SZN. From Julia’s research, no one turned into Chiropteran when Diva’s song was broadcasted. It was only during her concert, singing in front of everyone, that people who took the candy at the scene turned into Chiropterans. In short, the trigger for people who consumed the candy bar and having D-base inside their body could have been a synchronicity of having heard of both Diva’s singing voice as well as having looked at her. From Julia’s calculations, the chances of these people turning into Chiropterans would be nearing 100% – in short, one of every 30 people. This alarms everyone as Diva’s side is scheduling a satellite video broadcast of her singing all across the globe. Upon hearing this, Mao exclaims that this is a serious matter. Okamura agrees by saying that at this rate, within 4 or 5 minutes 200 million people would become Chiropterans. Mao thinks that Saya can’t just take them all alone, and asks if there’s any way they can help stopping this from happening. By this time, Kai and Saya are riding on a sky lift enjoying New York bathed under sunset. Saya wishes that this beautiful scenery would remain like this forever. Kai reminds her about his wish to return to Okinawa to continue their father’s business, and then gives her the pink key – a duplicate of the Omoro’s (the name of the place) key. He wants to create a new Omoro together with her. Upon hearing this, Saya turns around as her eyes start watering up. At the apartment, Mao asks everyone if they have already had a plan in mind. David says that the best way to stop Chiropterans from increasing is for Saya to defeat Diva. Mao thinks that Saya is not a machine and that she can get tired and fall. If Saya finds out that the situation became this serious, then things would be unbearable. Hagi then appears and reassures that Saya would fight. Even if she’s the only one left, she will not give up on defeating Diva. He also says that Saya wants to end everything this time. It seems that way back then on the train, Hagi was shocked when Saya asked him to promise to kill her with his own hands after everything ended. He had hugged her and swore to it. Until the end of time, he would protect her. And then, if she wished for death, he would use his very own hands to deprive her of tomorrow. After hearing that, Saya broke into tears. Back in the present, tears are again flowing down Saya’s face, causing Kai to ask if he troubled her. Saya is actually very happy, and wonders if tomorrow would be a clear day. Kai thinks it will be. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 04